Cat and Mouse rewrite
by Cinderfire16
Summary: The Twilight AU where Bella Swan's issues revolve around the person she's bound to forever. And everyone gets taken for another one of Edward's dramatic emotional rollercoasters. Jasper is done with this crap, but he can't do much about it. (Or can he?)
1. Prologue

**Hello to whoever has decided to step into my office! My name is Cinderfire and this is a rewrite of an earlier story where Bella and Edward are not who everyone thinks they are and almost nothing turns out canon. If you're interested in the previous version, it goes by the same name and should be on my profile. I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Cinderfire**

* * *

 _ **How It Ends (My life or the nightmare? Oh, wait. They're the same!)**_

"You should've gotten these treated a while ago. How long have you gone like this?" He demanded. I flinched slightly before reminding myself that I'd asked him to do this. He wouldn't hurt me.

 _Yeah, says the stupid girl who let herself be thrown around like a fucking rag doll!_

"Pathetic!" I snarled under my breath. I was stronger than this before I met my match.

 _Now, you're absolutely nothing!_

Well excuse me for wanting to live!

 _Like you have anything to live for!_

Renee might be dead and my friends might leave but I'll always have a reason to live. The real question is: _What am I supposed to do now?_

"You could stay with me." He offered. Had I said that aloud? I shook my head.

"You think these scars just appeared yesterday?!" I hissed.

"I didn't mean go back to my family." His "family" was the reason I was in this mess to begin with. More specifically, his brother, the bastard.

"I still can't."

"Do you want to die?" He snapped.

 _Yeah, kind of, but_...

"Not because of your stupid brother."

"You owe me, remember? Just… stay away from him." He growled.

"Of course I will! If I can help it… they think I'm in love with him!"

"That'll change." He assured me.

"You shouldn't have to help me. You have your wife and the rest of them." I hissed. "I can't sleep knowing I'm some sort of homewrecker!"

"Relax, I was planning to divorce her anyway."

"About that…" His wife was stupid enough to fall for every word out of his brother's mouth.

"I've known about them for a while now. I'm not surprised she turned to him."

"But he'll-" I didn't mind my friend's wife, and it would be a shame if my ex couldn't break his old ways for his shiny new vampire mistress.

"Doubtful." My friend scoffed. "He hides it. Only really takes his temper out on human girls. They don't give him what the wants, so he gets mad."

"He acts like a spoiled brat!" I snapped.

"You forget that he's in the body of a 17 year old forever. All the experience in the world won't shape him to learn. He wants what he wants, just like any other teenager."

"Now I know why girls mature faster. We have to keep the bastards we grow up with in line."

He chuckled at my brash realization, but his only comment was to announce that he was done dressing my wounds.

"Still think you're not a good doctor? You'd be as rich as your father."

"I'm glad I could be of service, ma'am." He murmured softly. "You really should just tell them."

"He'd blame it on me, and that would give him an excuse to get worse. Besides, he's the golden boy. They depend on him and your wife more than they realize. I can't destroy your family like that." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm here when you need me."

"I know." I whispered.

He turned for the door to the house.

"Jasper," I murmured. He froze to show he heard, but didn't bother to look at me.

"Thank you… for everything."

"Of course." He offered before he left.


	2. How it Began

Chapter One- _**How the Story Began**_

 _ **(When you said that you would die for me, I didn't think you meant it)**_

I wouldn't really know when it started. Maybe when my "mother" was reported dead and the police took my "15 year old" self to confirm it. They said she was hit by a drunk driver, but that's not what killed her. What killed her was the tumble the car took. Over the rail and down the slope, turning and turning until it landed in the pond at the park. I could only imagine… they said she got out and found a bench to sit on. That's how she died.

I guess it was a good thing it was at night. If not, then Renee Higginbotham would be responsible for scarring innocent children for life. It's not like she was much of a mother anyway. If anything, I was constantly taking care of her. And now, she'd left me to fend for myself without so much as a penny to her name. Thanks for the memories, I guess. (It's not like I need it anyway.)

By human standards, I was fifteen when she died, but I was seventeen when the government caught up with me. I lived on the streets for the years between, learning how to defend myself and make cash at the same time. They found me because I let them. Pathetic? I agree. But, hey, I was tired. I figured I could use a break from all the running around.

They shuffled me from house to house until I decided to search for my remaining relative. Not that we were related by blood. Renée never really mentioned her ex-husband, something about broken hearts, but she also didn't know that I knew him personally. Charles was a descendant from one of my ex-husband's many affairs, with whom the original girl was a wolf shifter from pretty far up North. Last I checked, Charlie lived in a small town in the state of Washington. After looking it (and him) up, I figured out that he's the police chief in Forks, where it rains almost 24/7, 365.

"I could deal with that." I decided.

 _Lord knows what you haven't dealt with._

"Shut up!" I hissed to myself. I didn't need any regrets with this. I couldn't afford to mess this up.

 _Now or Never_ … I sighed and punched in his phone number.

"Forks' Deputy Sheriff's Office, Chief Swan speaking.

I almost dropped the phone. So he kept our family's name…

I approached the young man who had the unfortunate circumstance of being the first result of my ex husband's flings. This, in having known that his father would never be in the picture and his mother was dead. The boy accepted my offer and came to live with me and Ari, who had just been born. That boy, James Swan, had gone down much the same path his father had, or so I thought at first. It turned out that his wife died in childbirth and he gave the kid to a barren shifter couple. The descendants of that line, which now included Charlie, grew up well.

"Hello?" He asked, his gruff voice sounding irritated.

"Charlie Swan?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am, what can I do for you?"

I narrowed my eyes and waited. Had he truly forgotten me?

"Bella?" He whispered, disbelief coloring his tone. Obviously not.

"Yes?" I sighed. My voice was surprisingly cool for the panic that was my mind.

"Where have you been?"

"Everywhere." I muttered sourly.

"Renée died two years ago, Isabella, care to tell me where you've been since then?!"

"Exploring the foster system. There are a lot of kids less fortunate than me, Charlie." I offered weakly.

"Don't patronize me, Bella; I've been worried sick about you! When are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow." I confirmed. "How's-?"

"She's fine for now. She'll be ecstatic when you get here."

Of course she would. I'd spent the last decade or so away from her, far too focused on watching my own back to even think about bringing her with me. No, I was far too cowardly to keep the little girl in my sights. Not when Charlie was more than capable of keeping her safe and happy in ways I would never be able.

"I failed her, Charlie." I mumbled.

"You did no such thing, do you hear me, Isabella?! You're doing your best with what life gives you. I'll enroll you in high school today so you start tomorrow. You're lucky Spring Break is in a couple days."

"Yeah…"

Sirens split the night air and I rolled my eyes. _Of course_ this place has a curfew!

"I have to go!" I hissed. "I'll call you later. Tell her I love her."

"Of course."

"I love you, Charlie. I'll see you soon."

"See you, kid."

I finally took shelter in a bench in a park which, in hindsight, turned out to be a horrible idea. Even after two years, memories still plagued me of Renee's death.

"Ay!" a man's voice snapped me out of my nap. I glanced up to see a bright light shining in my eyes. Please don't let me be dead…

"I know I'm freezing out here but I was hoping Death would give me some warning beforehand." I grumbled, knowing full well that the man was a LEO.

"I'm a police officer, Miss, and this is public property. You're not allowed to sleep on the benches in the park, but can I escort you somewhere else?" He asked kindly. I shook my head and stretched myself out.

"No, but thank you, sir. I should get back to my father. I'm sure he'll be worried sick."

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No sir, can't say that I am."

"Well then, I hope you enjoyed Ghoulsand County."

The police officer walked off and I was on my feet. I really did need to get to Charlie… and Ari would be worried sick about me. I sighed and glanced up at the sky. Apparently I had slept longer than I thought.

I could teleport, but I'm trying to fit it, not freak the good people of Charlie's small town out.

I decided to go for normal.


	3. Homecoming

Chapter Two- _**Homecoming (is only great when they don't remember you)**_

My flight went smoothly enough. I had to thank Charlie for his idea to invest all the money I acquired and the things I could buy as a result. Charlie could be Awesomeness in a Guy when he wanted to be.

"Bella?" A sleepy Charlie at three in the morning was not a fun way to start my day, though. I might as well call the firing squad.

"When you said tomorrow I thought you meant later this morning."

"Sorry. Wanted to get a head start. How are you?"

"I'll live. Your little girl is a ticking time bomb though. She was bouncing off the walls when I told her you were coming home."

"Sounds like she gave you a hard time." I offered apologetically.

"Keep in mind that I've raised kids before, Bella, I'd like to think I know what I'm doing."

There's no doubt that Charlie was the best dad in the world, a remnant of a time before I ever stepped into their lives, when he and Renee had their own child. The poor boy died before he ever got a chance to truly live, five years old and found floating face down in a pool. This was what caused Renee's abrupt departure and she must have felt obligated to take her with me, adopted teen or not.

We were rather well-off in the grand scheme of things but Charlie tended toward the simple life and I was okay with that. I could always use a break.

"I didn't want to mention while we were on the phone, but there's a coven of vampires who live just outside of Forks, the Cullens. Your friend doesn't know you're here but he goes to the school with the four others. They all act like high school kids." He snorted. "Best damn kids I've ever seen, I tell ya. Only thing they'll get caught for is speeding, and barely that."

So he'd found what he was looking for.

"There's also a pack of shifters on the rez. I know one of the Elders. You remember Billy Black?"

Of course I did. He and Charlie would go fishing all the time before Charlie sent me off with Renee. No way…

"The shifters are back because of the Cullens?"

"I didn't think of it that way but yeah, I guess so." He mused. "Billy's an Elder, but they've got some kind of prejudice toward the vamps. Normally I would too but they're harmless around here. You and I both know that my wolf ages real slow."

That it did…

A pair of soft feet scurried down the stairs and I was met with a squeal of delight.

"MOMMY!" Aria jumped onto my back and covered me in kisses.  
"You're finally home! Oh, wait til Uncle Jasser see you!"

Wait indeed…


	4. Clocks

_**Chapter Three: Clocks (Time ran out… now what?!)**_

I found the school easily enough. In a town this size, I found everything easily enough. It helped that Charlie bought me a silver 2005 Chevy Cobalt. It was awesome!

When I got parked, I glanced up and realized that no one was there.

 _Well then, guess I was early. More time for me!_ _Good_ _thing I brought a few books to read._

What felt like minutes later, something knocked against my window. I glanced up to see a pale white hand and got out. It must be time for school.

"Am I late?" I wondered.

"You'll be right on time. The office is when you go in."

"How did you know I was new here?"

"Deductive reasoning. Your car is the only new one I've ever seen around here, besides ours, so I figured you'd be the good Chief's niece."

"Thanks for the warning." I mumbled as he held the door open to the office.

"That too."

"Anytime," He offered.

He turned to leave, but froze, as if he remembered something.

"Isabella," He muttered lowly.

"Yeah?" I muttered from the desk as the woman gave me my schedule and everything else I'd need.

"I would be careful if I were you." He murmured. I nodded and thanked the secretary, Mrs. Cope.

By the time I turned to walk out, he was gone. I sighed.

This would end badly.

The bell hadn't rung yet, so people were still milling around, standing by lockers when I walked out of the office. A pale boy with blond hair and blue eyes was talking to another boy who was obviously some type of Asian. Not full, but I could just make it out in the shape of his face.

"I bet you couldn't bag her by the end of the day, Newton." The Asian boy sneered. Newton smirked.

"You're on, Eric, chicks dig the Mikester!"

Wow… I sincerely hope he's not related to Isaac Newton… that surely would be a shame.

"Hey, New Girl!" He hollered. I turned and kept walking. He clearly wasn't talking to me.

"Yo, I'm talking to you!"

Idiot doesn't know when to stop, does he?

"HEY!" He shouted.

Aaannndd strike three! THAT'S IT!

I whipped around to face him. He was completely oblivious to the cold glare that had morphed from the impassive look I normally wore.

"You're lucky enough to be my date to the movies tomorrow." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and spoke slowly.

"First of all, that's not how you approach a girl. I have a name. Don't bother using it though; I'm obviously out of your league. Second of all… DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR!" I spat.

Mike gaped in shock.

"That hurt, didn't it?" He nodded.

"You get the message then."

He nodded again and I was on my way, with several others gaping after me.

Looks like I hurt more than his hearing.

Now I'm sitting at lunch with a nice girl called Angela and her friend Ben. The other boys had all howled with laughter at Mike's fail and had practically shoved each other to sit with the new girl.

Across the cafeteria I could see five figures sitting at a shadowed table that was obviously separated. So the vampires don't play well with others, do they? Four sat and talked, but one was wolfing down food from a lunch bag. He was done and had asked the others if they wanted their food. They looked at him like he was crazy and the tiny girl pushed her tray toward him. I've told him time and again to stop starving himself…

The rest of lunch went smoothly enough and it was in Biology that I encountered my problem.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan," The teacher looked to be in his late thirties, and stressed out, judging by the little grey hairs that are scattered around the sea of black.

"Bella." I corrected promptly.

"Well then, you can sit beside Mr. Cullen." I glanced up and froze for a second. This wouldn't work out for either of us.

The bronze-haired boy who looked to be 17 with smoldering honey eyes waved me over.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He smirked. "And I think this year might be better than usual."

No… this wouldn't work out well at all.


	5. Confrontations: Part One

_**Thank you to**_ ** _Rosey sparks, my sole follower, for waiting while I got myself together on this story._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four: Confrontations (are when two stubborn people won't shut up)**_

Charlie wasn't there when I got home, so it was just me and Ari until he came in from work.

I briefly debated storming off to search for Jasper and insist on knowing why he hadn't told me, but decided against it. He didn't need me screwing up his life any further than I already had and I definitely didn't want to run into Edward.

I hauled myself up the stairs and to the first room, which was inhabited by the girl who was claiming to be my sister. She was coloring in the book I had gotten her for her birthday.

"Hey, little girl," I purred.

"Mommy!" She hopped to her feet and was squeezing me in seconds.

"How was school?"

"It was boring! We learned numbers and our A-B-C's. The teacher called it the Awpha-somethin'."

"You learned the Alphabet?" I corrected her gently.

"Yeah, but I already know it! I can read too! Remember when you read that book about the guy who was a vamp and those thwee girwls who worked fo him and he drank the guy's blood and he lived in that big house in that place?"

I nodded. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I had been reading Dracula and she had curled up with me. I had thought she was watching Sesame Street but she had really been reading over my shoulder.

"I knew 'most evewy word!" She proclaimed proudly. I laughed softly and looked down at her with amusement.

"I'm sure you did, Princess. You're a fast learner."

"Can I show you my pictue when I'm done?"

"Sure. Let me know so I can see it."

She nodded and threw herself back onto her bed, scribbling madly. I chuckled softly to myself. She was a fast learner… that's what scared me the most.

I sighed and flopped down onto my bed. Today had been a long and stressful day, and it was only the beginning. Things would get much worse for us here.

"Good God, how could I be so _stupid_?!" I screeched into my pillow. All the moving we'd done was to avoid the problem I knew I'd have with Edward and now I've gone and walked right into his trap with my eyes wide open. I could only hope that he hasn't been around Ari, because one look at her and he would know in an instant. She had his hair and the green eyes to match, and there would be no doubt about it.

"God has nothing to do with your stupidity." I jolted upright and barely avoided bashing my head on the wall beside me.

"Your _sister_ , however, is pretty smart for her age. It would be a shame for such _talent_ to go to waste."

I growled and made for the door, but he blocked my way and shoved me back into the room.

"That was stupid." He amended.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I had no patience for him on my best of days, but he'd just entered into my room like some creepy stalker and threatened my baby girl. My intolerance level was through the roof, and I wanted nothing more than to bash his head in! I couldn't though, because whatever pain was caused to him would be felt by me ten-fold. Stupid imprint.

"I heard what Jasper told you." And this is relevant because...

"That has nothing to do with why you're _here_." I bit out.

"My brother's little mind trick didn't work on me, Bella. I remember everything now." I let out a sharp hiss, but froze when he glared at me. Apparently the whole pain thing didn't work for vampires. Stupid imprint. "We'll be together soon, love. I've already convinced my family that you are the one for me. You just have to play the part. We'll pick up right where we left off… And don't bother trying to run. I will _always_ find you." He purred dangerously into my ear. His cheek rubbed against mine and it took everything I had not to roll my eyes. This fucker and his games... I stood still as his stone cold arms wrapped around my shoulders and he brushed his lips against my cheek. Then, in true fashion, he was out the window. He always was a bit dramatic for my taste.

I stumbled back to my bed and threw myself on it, finally letting my tears show. Truth be told, I was terrified that he hadn't changed a bit. I knew he would make good on all of his threats if I didn't do exactly what he wanted, but I wasn't used to being ordered to do anything. _That_ was our first problem.

"I'm sorry," Jasper's voice drifted to my ears. If I hadn't heard him then I would still know he was nearby from the heat radiating off him that matched my own. "I couldn't leave without them following me."

"It's okay." I gasped out. "I'm okay."

He rolled his eyes, but didn't bother to move, allowing my tears to soak his shirt.

I don't break down often and certainly not around Ari or those I don't trust. Being around Jasper allowed me to show my true emotions. I might as well; he's seen what I go through. He was one of the few people I would ever confide in.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He said that he remembered everything… that we'd pick up where we left off."

"Indeed you will." Jasper snorted.

"I'm not letting him anywhere near her." I spat. It was bad enough that Edward knew who Ari really was. I couldn't count on him not to try anything stupid with her in the next room over. I didn't need her to see that.

"I can handle him if you let me." My old friend half-sang.

"I should have known he would be here… I should have figured it out when you told me where you were going. I'm sorry…"

"For what?" He wondered.

"I sound weak!" I growled. "I can't afford to sound weak and I don't want them badgering you because of me. You should go home."

"You need me more than they do."

"It should be the other way around! They're your family!" The empath snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to do my job and if they can't see that-."

"You're staying." I growled flatly, cutting off his train of thought. It's bad enough his wife was stupid enough to succumb to my former husband's wiles, but the rest of them couldn't be that foolish, and from what I could tell, they genuinely liked him. Besides, I'd met Dr. Cullen briefly, considering that Jasper trusted him enough to ask for help when I gave birth to Ari. The golden-eyed doctor had taken one look at me and wrapped Jasper aside the head, insisting that he should have asked sooner before setting things up for me.

"Whatever." He huffed. I could tell he was trying to appease me, so I dropped it. "You're gonna have to face him someday, Bella, I can't interfere every time and when I do get my hands on him, I'll kill him. There's no doubt about that."

"I have to break the imprint. Hopefully I can do it before he gets any worse."

"He'll turn them against me if I help you." Jasper admitted. "I already know Alice will believe him. He's brainwashed her into thinking you're his one true love."

"They'll be in for a surprise when the truth comes out." I huffed.

"They still think you're human. What do you think they'll do when they find out that your sister is your daughter and Edward's not the prude little virgin they think he is?" He scowled quietly.

I tensed and closed my eyes.

"Go home, Jasper, I'll call you when I need you, if I need you."

"You were right the first time."

"What did you see?" I asked reluctantly. He froze.

"Nothing." He lied. "Get some sleep, Bella, tell Ari I said hi."

"Sure, Jas. Whatever."

"Be careful." He insisted. I nodded and he climbed out the window. I shut it and sighed, exhausted. If Edward wanted to spy on me tonight, he'd have Jasper and Charlie to get through, and as much as Charlie liked the good Doctor and his wife, he'd have no qualms about putting Edward in his place, no questions asked. Charlie didn't play around when it came to our safety, no matter what he didn't know.


	6. Confrontations: Part Two

_**Thank you to**_ ** _Rosey sparks, my sole follower, for waiting while I got myself together on this story._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five- Confrontations (lead to misunderstandings and jealousy)**_

Jasper was back before his wife knew had predicted. She'd seen him coming, but not for another half-hour. They were all sitting on the couch, obviously awaiting his return. Carlisle had a knowing look in his eye and Jasper nodded imperceptibly.

"How did you get back so quickly?" She demanded.

"Don't act like you've never seen a vampire with powers." He snorted. He felt better than he had in awhile. He had a purpose now, something he didn't have with Alice.

"Last I checked, feelings can't get you a mile in a second." Edward sneered.

 _Last I checked, domestic abuse is illegal._

"I recall quite clearly, telling you to stay away from my wife, which begs the question of why you're smothered in her scent." The younger vampire growled.

"You left yours." Jasper muttered calmly. Times like these he could use a good drink. "And she's not yours for the taking, Edward. You can't lord over her as easily as you did in the 1900's."

" _My_ actions towards _my_ family are _not_ your problem." Edward hissed. "Bella Swan is not your concern. Stay away from her."

He refused to have this argument here and now. Edward clearly could not be reasoned with, and there was nothing Jasper could say to change his mind. Bella was his, and Jasper was the enemy.

"Right." The blond snorted. "Keep doing what you do and it'll come back to bite you."

 _And not in the way you'd like._

He left before their argument could do any more damage.


	7. Sober

_**Thank you to Rosey sparks, my sole follower, for waiting while I got myself together on this story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six: Sober (? Nah, I need a drink every now and then)**_

I awoke the next morning with a splitting headache that, considering how I was still in my bed, I knew could have only come from one thing. I groaned and immediately tapped into Jasper's mind. Predictably, he was curled up on the floor of his father's study. Footsteps started toward him. Please be Carlisle… the vampire doctor was right up there with Charlie on my Awesome scale. If anyone could help us, it would be him.

A piercing shriek told me that it was definitely not Carlisle. The others were at the door at the woman's scream.

"What happened to Jasper?" Emmett wondered. Esme sighed patiently and Carlisle snickered. She smacked her husband's arm.

"It's not supposed to be funny until he wakes up! Go take care of our son!"

I smirked. Now I remember why I loved Esme. She was awesome too.

Carlisle knelt by the blonde soldier and felt for his pulse.

"Damn!" He yelped. "Esme, come feel him. I think he overdid it this time."

The other three obviously hadn't been told and Edward was smirking. Not good.

I decided to make my appearance, landing slumped against the wall so I faced them.

"You wouldn't happen to have an aspirin would you?" I asked the doctor.

"I'll get some." He grinned.

"At least _you're_ awake." Esme sighed.

"He's so gonna get it later… I don't know when or how but I'll figure something out!" I snapped.

"That would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it, love?" Edward purred. I glared up at him.

"Keep talking and I'll kill you too." I growled.

"You really can't." He smirked. He was right and we both knew that.

"Will you two take your lover's' spat somewhere else?!" Jasper groaned. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Hello sleepyhead." I purred sweetly. Jasper grunted and I glanced up to see Carlisle return with the aspirin, some orange juice, and a syringe dripping a clear liquid.

"Sweet relief…" Jasper groaned when he scented the air. I smirked at Carlisle.

"Thanks, but he won't need that."

"That's mean, Bella." The doctor chuckled.

The blonde ex-soldier groaned from the floor.

I leaned so I was right next to his ear.

"WHITLOCK!" I snarled. He was on his feet, all traces of his previous nap were gone but his hangover was intensified by my howl.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He panted, shaking his head to clear it.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart!" I spat.

"Here we go," Esme chuckled softly. Carlisle was bracing the door and laughing his ass off thank you very much.

"You need me more than I need you, bitch."

"Fuck you!"

He smirked. I pulled out if his thoughts immediately. Gross!

"Yes, because I'd love to see you get it on with your wife while I'm in the same room."

"You suggested it."

"How much did you drink last night, Cowboy?"

"You know I hate that name, Xena."

"Well?" I demanded.

"I'd say about 30 bucks worth of cheap stuff. Then I raided your stash and had a quarter of that… then I came home and collapsed."

I rolled my eyes before I remembered exactly why that hurt. _Fuck!_ I sighed.

"Did you do anything I'll regret?" I asked. Jasper froze, going over the night in his head.

"Nope. I'm clean." He assured me.

"Good. I'll kill you later then."

"I look forward to it, Princess. What's for breakfast, Esme?"

"Eggs?!" I yelped immediately. Jasper groaned.

"I hate eggs." He grumbled.

"What kind of evil twin are you?"  
"James loves eggs. You can be his evil twin."

"James is still in Greenland with Victoria."

"Kudos to him, the crazy fucker."

"Really, Jasper?" Esme muttered wryly.

"Sorry, mom." He mumbled. I snickered.

"What kind of grown man are you?"

"Go breakfast, woman." He growled. I rolled my eyes and left to find breakfast.

"Now you just sound like an asshole."

 **You're fun to mess with**. He purred in my head.

"Whatever." I groused.


	8. I'm Not The One

Thank you to _Rosey sparks_ , my sole follower, for waiting while I got myself together on this story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven: Do I look like the one who wants to hurt you?!**_

 _ **(Well you've got the wrong man then!)**_

Jasper knew full well that she was scared of his brother. He hadn't warned her for nothing… But she'd gotten his warning too late and now they might as well repeat history all over again. Only with more people involved, it would get messier.

 _It won't happen like that…_ James had taken a break from his mate to tap into his part of their job.

"It better fucking not!" He growled. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let Edward pull anything else on Bella. Not Bella, not her daughter.

"What's your deal?!" Alice snarled. Suddenly, his vision went black. He immediately pulled out of Bella's head to realize that Edward was gone.

"Where is he?!" Jasper snapped.

 _What the hell did he do to her?_

"Check the house first. The Chief is out and Edward mentioned hunting." Carlisle growled. Apparently he'd figured some things out. "I should've dealt with him a long time ago!" He muttered lowly.

"You'd have been burned alive." Jasper pointed out.

"Even Caius wouldn't condone that wretched behavior of his!" Carlisle had cut him off with a snarl. "Go save her, Jasper, before he does something we'll regret. The last thing we need right now is our lives shattered by a stupid mistake on his part."

The soldier nodded and disappeared.


	9. Everybody Talks

_**Chapter Eight: Everybody Talks (This guy just took it too far and I got annoyed)**_

Every bone in his body told him that he was walking into a trap, but he didn't care. Bella was his job too, or so he'd told his mate. At first, Victoria had been jealous of the fact that her husband fretted over another woman more than he bothered with her, but as soon as she had been showed the whole story, she wanted to kill Edward as much as Jasper did, and had personally seen to it that they got to Forks as soon as they could… which ended up being the next day.

James seriously loved his wife…

He could tell by scent that Bella wasn't alone. Ari was with her, as well as the dirt bag he didn't bother naming. He sighed and climbed through the window to find said dirt bag hissing in Bella's ears with his arms wrapped around her shoulders as if they were still lovers. How fucking dare he!

"Your mother is probably rolling in her grave, Masen." He snorted. He never thought he'd find himself in this situation, confronting his father. Then again, he didn't expect his father to be a whiny 17 year old either.

The boy's arms unfastened themselves from around her neck and James could see her visibly relax. So she froze up at his touch…

"You know nothing of my mother!" The boy had whipped around to face him, and a barely-piercing glare met an arrogantly withering glower.

"I know that little boys weren't raised to hurt little girls when she was alive. I know for a fact that she taught you not to play with your food."

Bella started to object, but kept silent when she realized his plan.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Edward spat.

"But of _course_ you do, my good sir! She's your singer. You can't even think about her without your mouth watering and shame coursing through your veins."

"What do you know about shame?"

"I thought you were one of those vamps who played nice with the humans?" He smirked. "Wouldn't want your _family_ to disapprove now would you?"

"You have no idea what it's like!" The younger vampire snarled. "I'm surrounded by six sets of thoughts every single day! They're all so annoying! The two leaders are delusional, three of them are clueless but one thinks she sees all because she's a seer. I have to go along with it so no one else finds out what I do in my spare time."

"Which is?"

"Like you said, I like to play with my food… but this one's special. She's my imprint, so I can't kill her. I think it's kinda cute, the way she tries to resist."

"Sure, if you like that thing. I found my imprint long ago, and she chose to stay with me. There's really no point in chasing after her if she rejects you."

"She doesn't know what she wants!" Edward snarled. "She hangs around my older brother like some lost puppy! That should be _me_!"

James shrugged.

"What does that tell you?" He smirked.

Edward stared at the spot Bella had been before the James guy came. He had a point, but… wait a minute!

"Where did you take my girl?!" He demanded.

James shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"She has legs. She was probably tired of you blathering on about her being a toy. You kinda ruined it there, buddy. Good luck with tracking her down." With those last words, the red-eyed not-so vampire watched as the moody loner blundered off in search of his "mate." As soon as the whiny fool was out of sight, he did his best to cover up the stench that was left behind.

 **How the hell do you stand it?! That guy whines enough as it is! His emotions must be haywire! And they all know that he's banging your wife… no matter how much shit he says about her. Do they think you don't know?**

 _ **It's hard; yes, he does; they are; I know; they do; in that order.**_

"What the fuck do you have to stay for then?" He wondered aloud as he joined his brother in arms.

 _ **Believe it or not, we both owe our lives to Carlisle, if not Esme.**_

"Both. Esme heals with food and care and all that cool mushy stuff and Carlisle has a way with evading death."

"Literally…" They both shivered at the memories.

"What other reason do you have to stay? Carlisle would've done just fine watching Bella."

 _ **Leah helps. My job is more to keep an eye on Edward to make sure he doesn't act up again. If he does it'll be 1923 all over again.**_

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall!" James smirked. Jasper snickered and rolled his eyes. That part had been kinda fun.

"So where're Bella and Ari?"

 _ **With Carlisle and Esme.**_

"Being coddled."

 _ **You should try it sometime. Esme knows the cure to nightmares.**_

"You still have those?"

 _ **They haven't failed me yet.**_ Jasper grumbled. _**When do I get to meet this Laurent guy? And how's Vicky?**_

"A few days and you can ask her yourself."

 _ **Deal. Later, Uncle Jas**_. James nodded and took off, leaving Jasper to square his shoulders. He couldn't afford to look weak in front of the others.


	10. Breaking the Habit

_**Shout out to Rosey sparks, my sole follower, for waiting while I got myself together on this story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine: Breaking the Habit (is never easy to do but it's always worth a shot)**_

"Where were you just now?!" Alice shrieked when her husband walked through the door. "And how did you get back so fast?"

"Nowhere special. Why?"

"You were gone for like an hour and you say that was nowhere special?" She scoffed.

"What's an hour to you? You're a vampire." Jasper sneered.

"You were _gone_ , that's what matters. I couldn't see you at all."

"That's the way it should be."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

Jasper snorted.

"You wouldn't know Hell if it smacked you in the face."

"And you would?"

"We all would, to some extent. Save for Emmett, who's pretty much in heaven."

"Why are you talking in riddles?!" She demanded. Rosalie caught on though.

"The only ones I can't see going through hell are Em, Edward and Alice. Em because he's happy enough for all of us, even when he's not… I think I take him for granted." She admitted.

"Where is he anyway?"

"He went hunting a few minutes before you got back. Said he needed to clear his thoughts."

"I'm sure he would appreciate your company."

"How do you know? I've spent so long trying to get myself together that I've either been ignoring him or downright cold. I bet he's tired of taking it."

"Go after him and you'll see."

"I think I will." Rosalie mused. "Will you and your sister be okay?" She asked Bella.

"Emmett needs you more than we do. Thank you, Rosalie." Bella dipped her head to the blonde woman, who nodded in return and disappeared.

"That's new." Esme murmured, pleased.

Jasper shrugged.

"Bella's as different as they come. Rose would take a shine to her."

"You sound like you would know." Alice sneered.

"Maybe I would, but what about you? Where's your lover-boy, Darlin'" He smirked. Alice would have paled if she could have.

"You really shouldn't address yourself in third person, son." Esme snickered.

"So, Alice, where's Edward?" He purred dangerously.

"I don't know why you're asking." She scoffed. "Edward is wherever he wants to be."

 **Yeah, holed up with some human.** James snickered.

 _Shut up! I do_ not _need that image!_ Bella hissed.

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Probably roaming somewhere around Seattle. He never did shake his old habits." Bella shivered at the thought of what her ex could be up to.

"How do you know?" Alice growled.

"Jealous are we?" Jasper snorted. "You shouldn't be. He's using you, y'know? Has been for a while now. He was hoping you'd let him fit in easier, and you were covering up for him all this time." The blonde soldier snickered.

"Poor Alice, you don't even know who Isabella Swan is to him, do you?"

"He obviously loves her!"

"Sure, we'll go with that."


	11. Baseball and Misery

_**Shout out to Rosey sparks, my sole follower, for waiting while I got myself together on this story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Ten: Baseball and Misery**_

Emmett had been begging for a game for days after the confrontation with Alice. He'd obviously forgiven his mate, because he was grinning like a fool. She stuck to changing her ways though. His constant pleas got to be so bad that even Carlisle lost it.

"YES!" He roared. "We'll play as soon as the next storm hits if you'll just _be_ _quiet_!" Now, it was game day. Alice had left her position and was running, or dancing, toward us. She hurtled to a fluid stop at our feet.

"It's time," she announced. As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.

"Eerie isn't it?" Emmett said with easy familiarity, winking at me. I didn't know him or Rose as well as I did Jasper, but they liked Ari and I well enough.

"Let's go." Alice reached for Emmett's hand and they darted toward the oversized field; she ran like a gazelle. He was nearly as graceful and just as fast — yet Emmett could never be compared to a gazelle.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked, his eyes eager, bright.

I tried to sound appropriately enthusiastic. "Go team!"

He snickered and, after mussing my hair, bounded off after the other two. His run was more aggressive, a cheetah rather than a gazelle, and he quickly overtook them. The grace and power took my breath away. As shallow as it was to say, his beauty was one of the things that kept me by his side for as long as I had been.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked in her soft, melodic voice. I quickly reassembled my expression and nodded. Esme kept a few feet between us, and I wondered if she was still being careful not to frighten me. She matched her stride to mine without seeming impatient at the pace. I might be immortal, but I try not to overdo it on speed, because I get tired faster.

"You don't play with them?" I wondered why. I was sure just watching got a bit boring after awhile.

"No, I prefer to referee — I like keeping them honest," she explained.

"Do they like to cheat, then?"

"Oh yes — you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

Esme stopped then; apparently, we'd reached the edge of the field. It looked as if they had formed teams. Edward was far out in left field, Carlisle stood between the first and second bases, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound.

Emmett was swinging an aluminum bat that whistled almost untraceably through the air. I waited for him to approach home plate, but then I realized, as he took his stance, that he was already there — farther from the pitcher's mound than I would have thought possible. Then I remembered. They're vampires and even we could keep up if we wanted to.

Jasper stood several feet behind him, catching for the other team. Of course, none of them needed gloves.

"Alright," Esme called in a clear voice, which I knew even Edward would hear, as far out as he was. "Batter up."

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like the strike of a cobra, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand. Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice and she permitted herself a brief grin.

And then her hand spun out again.

This time the bat somehow made it around in time to smash into the invisible ball. The crack of impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains — I immediately understood the necessity of the thunderstorm. If they played like this all the time then Charlie would be knocking on their door the next day and asking them to keep it down. I wonder if they'd let him play…

 _ **We should test his skills sometime.**_

The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest.

"Home run," I murmured. I wanted Emmett to win, if only to beat Edward.

"Wait," Esme cautioned, listening intently, one hand raised. Emmett was a blur around the bases, Carlisle shadowing him. I realized Edward was missing.

"Out!"

Esme cried in a clear voice. I stared in disbelief as Edward sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, his wide grin visible even to me.

"Emmett hits the hardest," Esme explained, "but Edward runs the fastest." I'd forgotten that… it was the reason _our_ game started in the first place. Edward was too fast.

The inning continued before my incredulous eyes. It was almost impossible to keep up with the speed at which the ball flew; the rate at which their bodies raced around the field.

I recalled the other reason they waited for a thunderstorm to play when Jasper, trying to avoid Edward's infallible fielding, hit a ground ball toward Carlisle. Carlisle ran into the ball, and then raced Jasper to first base. When they collided, the sound was like the crash of two massive falling boulders. I jumped up in concern, but then remembered. They were vampires. They would come out unscathed.

"Safe," Esme called in a calm voice.

Emmett's team was up by one — Rosalie managed to flit around the bases after tagging up on one of Emmett's long flies — when Edward caught the third out. He sprinted to my side, sparkling with excitement.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I could do better." I sneered.

"You're lucky I'm up," he growled, heading for the plate.

He played intelligently, keeping the ball low, out of the reach of Rosalie's always-ready hand in the outfield, gaining two bases like lightning before Emmett could get the ball back in play. Carlisle knocked one so far out of the field — with a boom that hurt my ears — that he and Edward both made it in. Alice slapped them dainty high fives.

The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead. Occasionally Esme would call them to order. The thunder rumbled on, but we stayed dry, as Alice had predicted.

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped.

My eyes were on Edward, as usual, and I saw his head snap up to look at her. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. He was at my side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see — I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

Jasper narrowed his eyes and crouched where he stood. "What changed?" He asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said.

Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to my face and away.

"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward Edward.

A look of intense concentration crossed his face.

"Less than five minutes. They're running — they want to play." He scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking toward me again.

"No, not carrying —" He cut short.

"Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms.

For a split second that seemed much longer than it really was, Carlisle deliberated. Only Emmett and Jasper seemed unperturbed; the rest stared at Carlisle's face with anxious eyes.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level. From what I knew of the doctor, he didn't like being confused and he was starting to put the pieces together. Jasper trusted him to go along with things, but I would be wary until he could prove his character a bit more. I didn't mind the guy so far but I'd liked Edward and look where that got me.

"Alice said they were simply curious."

I saw the slight shake of his head and the look of relief on his wife's face.

"You catch, Esme," he said. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of me.

The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with sharp eyes.

Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where I stood.

James was obviously going all out for this one.

The forest was silent as we awaited the three vampires I knew were coming.

 _ **You expected this**_ … Jasper mused.

 _And you did not?_ I smirked. _You know how he likes to get. He's a drama king when it comes to stuff like this. We're in for a surprise today._

Sure enough, the trio of bloodsuckers entered the clearing. I hadn't expected the darker one to take the lead. He must be the new addition. Then again, they don't know… only Jasper. Carlisle and Esme had only seen a young girl and her baby in need of some help. I was lucky that Ari's hair didn't grow in before we left them.

"I believe this is yours." He spoke in a jaunted French accent that reminded me of holidays in Paris. I really need a vacation.

"Thank you." Carlisle muttered. He spoke clearly, but his voice held a curt tone and his eyes darkened slightly.

I could feel James's eyes on me, checking me over for flaws.

He obviously wasn't satisfied.

Carlisle shook me out of my trance.

"Are you alright?" He wondered. I nodded and James let out a growl.

"I'll be fine." I sighed.

 **We both know that's a lie**. James snorted. **She's never okay around that bastard**.

 _ **Amen to that one, Brother**_ **.** Jasper muttered. _**But they don't need to know all that**_ **.**

"I am Laurent," The olive-skinned man murmured smoothly. "And these are Victoria and James."

Exactly what was his plan?

Carlisle nodded. He was just as clueless as I was, but he knew that there was always a plan. It was how things worked. "I'm Carlisle, and these are my family. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Bella."

"I find it rather odd…" The French vampire mused. "How is it that you can co-exist?" He muttered, allowing his astonishment to show through. "And with such a… mouthwatering human in so close proximity."

I fought a laugh. I must be doing a stupendous job of hiding my scent if he thinks I'm human. Jasper let out a low growl that was echoed by the rest of them.

"She is not food." Emmett hissed tersely.

"I'll have to disagree with you there." James smirked, eyes flashing. "You all just made my day…" He purred.

"James…" Laurent muttered, clearly uncomfortable with the turn the game had taken.

"Come on, you two. You're going to help me prepare." He threw me a curious glance and I inclined my head ever so slightly. They were gone in seconds, leaving us to wonder what exactly was going on.

"He's a tracker." Edward growled. "He knows we'll protect her and now he'll do anything to get her. She's no longer safe here."

"So now what?" Jasper sneered.

"She has to get as far away from here as possible. That's what!" Edward barked.

"I'll take you home." Jasper muttered quietly. I nodded and Edward narrowed his eyes.

"You touch her, you die." The copper-haired vampire spat. Jasper rolled his eyes and glanced at me. I sighed and held out my hand, allowing him to lead me away from the others.

"Still breathing, Eddie."

And we were running. Or rather, he was. I sat back and enjoyed the scenery.


	12. Back to the Beginning

_**Shout out to Rosey sparks, my sole follower, for waiting while I got myself together on this story.**_

* * *

 _ **Back to the Beginning (The part no one saw coming… at all)**_

We made it back to the house in no time. I immediately raced upstairs to check on Ari. I knew James wouldn't let them get hurt, but I couldn't account for the French one. He didn't know that it was all a hoax.

The plan ended up being that Alice and Jasper would take me down to Phoenix, where we would stay in a hotel and wait for James. The Cullens would then attempt to kill him. We had to stop them before they got the chance, so we could tell them the truth. I left a note for Charlie, explaining everything and praying to whoever would listen that he wouldn't interfere. It was my battle to fight, and there wasn't much he could do that wouldn't end with pain.

" **You should've gotten these treated a while ago. How long have you gone like this?" He demanded. I flinched slightly before reminding myself that I'd asked him to do this. He wouldn't hurt me.** We had gotten our hotel rooms a few days ago and I had finally allowed Jasper to see the worst of my wounds. Alice was confused when he'd asked her to stay in the other room, claiming that he'd join her soon after. She listened through the closed door as we spoke.

 _ **Yeah, says the stupid girl who let herself be thrown around like a fucking rag doll!**_

" **Pathetic!" I snarled under my breath. I was stronger than this before I moved in with my uncle.. I was better than what I am now…**

"You're not pathetic; you were beaten to a pulp and left for dead. Twice. I'm surprised they haven't noticed it yet."

 _ **Exactly! Now, you're absolutely nothing!**_

 **It's not completely my fault! Excuse me for wanting to live!**

 _ **Like you have anything to live for!**_

 **Renee might be dead and my friends might leave, but I'll always have a reason to live.** **The real question is:** _ **What am I supposed to do now?**_

" **You could stay with me." He offered. Had I said that aloud? I shook my head.**

Stay with him? With his family? When their ignorance and his brother's deceit was the reason I so desperately wanted to get away?! Had he gone insane?!

" **You think these scars just appeared yesterday?!" I hissed.**

"I'd keep you safe." He snorted. "It is my job.

" **I still can't."**

" **Do you want to die?" He snapped.**

 _ **Yeah, kind of, but...**_

" **Not because of your brother."**

" **You owe me, remember? Just… stay away from him." He growled.**

" **Of course I will! If I can help it… they still think I'm in love with him!"**

" **That'll change." He assured me.**

" **You shouldn't have to help me. You have your wife and the rest of them. I hissed. "I can't sleep knowing I'm some sort of homewrecker!"**

" **You're not. I was planning to divorce** **her anyway."**

" **About that…"**

" **I don't care what she does. I've been done with her so I'm not surprised she found him."**

"Their assumptions about our relationship don't help much."

"She'll probably be better off with him. **He only really takes his temper out on human girls. They don't give him what the wants, so he gets mad."**

" **He acts like a spoiled brat!" I spat.**

" **He is. You forget that he's in the body of a 17 year old forever. All the experience in the world won't shape him to learn. He wants what he wants, just like any other teenager."**

" **Now I know why girls mature faster. We have to keep the bastards we grow up with in line."**

 **He chuckled at my brass realization, but his only comment was to announce that he was done dressing my wounds.**

" **Still think you're not a good doctor? You'd be as rich as your father."**

" **Glad I could be of service, ma'am." He murmured softly. "You really should tell them** the truth **. They'd deal with him at once.** Carlisle and Esme are starting to make the connection and the others have started to put the pieces together. They'd be on it as soon as they knew!"

" **He'd get worse… blame it on me, and that would give him an excuse to get worse. Besides, he's the golden child. They depend on him and your wife more than they realize. I can't destroy your family like that." I told him. He sighed.**

" **I'm here when you need me."**

" **I know." I whispered.**

 **He turned for the door.**

" **Jasper," I murmured. He froze, not bothering to look at me.**

" **Thank you… for everything."**

" **Of course."** _ **I'd do anything for you. You know that**_ **.**


	13. Failed Battle

_**Shout out to Rosey sparks, my sole follower, for waiting while I got myself together on this story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: The battle that failed to be**_

Emmett and Edward crouched on either side of the ballet studio, both waiting for a cue to strike. Rosalie stood in the center of the room, glaring at James and ready to burn him to ashes. The one thing that stopped them from ripping James' head off was the (un)expected arrival of Bella, Jasper, and Alice. Carlisle had been stalling for a while before then, claiming that James wasn't a threat to them. He had guessed that this had all been apart of their plan and he hoped they would get to the point soon. He was getting sick of having Edward around, to tell the truth. The copper-headed boy was just as annoying and spoiled as his creator.

"Figures." He groused to himself.

Aro always was dramatic… Carlisle briefly wondered if traits could be inherited from being around someone for too long.

"Why can't I hear your thoughts, Carlisle?!" Edward whined.

 _Yes,_ The doctor decided. _They can._ Hurry up…

He got his wish a few minutes later when a loud bang announced the arrival of a screaming Alice, an extremely frustrated Jasper, and an annoyed Bella.

"Guys…" She groaned, glancing around the room. "GUYS!" She shrieked.

"Jasper, stop trying to explain. Alice will never get it and neither will they. We have to _tell them_."

"Finally!" Carlisle was sure he was not the only one who exhaled a sigh of relief at her declaration. He'd been blind for far too long, but if what he knew now was true, then Edward couldn't go unpunished.

James snickered and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hi, Jamie. Enjoy Greenland?"

"Yep." He grinned. "So… can we get on with this thing so they can stop trying to kill me and the Napoleon mind-reader can burn to a crisp?" He asked.

"Not the second part, but yeah. Let's go home."

"Wait…" Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Bella. "You knew him this whole time?!"

"Not just me." The shifter smirked. Carlisle chuckled softly to himself, freezing at one particular thought.

"What about Ari? I thought-."

"He won't harm her." James assured the coven leader. Jasper growled in agreement.

"Good." He would hate to have anything happen to Bella's daughter.


	14. Reasons Why: Part One

_**Shout out to Rosey sparks, and everyone else who took interest, for waiting while I got myself together on this story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: Reasons why**_

I took a seat on the couch, allowing Ari to crawl onto my lap. This was the first time Edward would truly meet her and it's safe to say I was scared out of my mind. Victoria joined her mate, who sat to my left. Jasper sat to my right, glaring at Alice. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Esme, who had chosen the chair beside the TV for her resting space. Edward sat beside Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett on the opposite couch.

I sighed and ran a hand through Ari's short, cropped hair. It stood on top of her head, as though it was called to attention… for once, but it flopped back down when I lifted my hand. She purred softly and closed her eyes, content with the motion. Jasper snickered and Rosalie gave him a curious glance.

"Let me start," I sighed. "By saying that Jasper is being ridiculously overprotective."

"Hey!" He grumbled. James smirked.

"And that James was one step from getting his head chopped off had we been any later, so this plan worked perfectly."

"It's not through yet." Carlisle muttered. I glanced up to find him curled up beside his wife. Amusement gleamed in his eyes, tampered by equal amounts of rage and pity.

"No, I can't say it's over yet, Doctor." I agreed.

"How do you know everyone?" Alice demanded.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, that much I haven't lied about. I don't care to remember how old I am. Time is as important to me as it is to you."

"How is that possible? You don't look a day over 17." Rosalie offered.

"She wishes she were 17 again." Edward sneered.

"Yes, Edward, I do. If I knew half of what I know now, I would have gotten as far away from you as possible!" I hissed, tensing up only to be reminded of the child in my lap. He obviously didn't like that.

"And I still would have found you!" He snapped, baring his teeth.

"Edward?!" Alice and Rosalie gasped in shock and Emmett growled in surprise.

"Not a cold day in Hell, Masen." Jasper hissed.

"A freezing cold day it will be then, Whitlock. She's mine, and you have no right to keep her from me!"

"Enough!" Esme snarled before Jasper could reply. "Edward, shut your mouth and let Bella finish! She is not yours and she never will be! Until you realize that, this will be the last time you encounter either of them for at least a century!"

"Truth be told, Ms. Hale, I couldn't be seventeen if I tried. I was far too naïve then, and now I have a price to pay. But enough with me being all over-dramatic."

"As you have every right to be." Carlisle cut her off with his mutter. She flashed him a quick grin and snorted.

"You flatter me, Cullen, now quit stalling and let me tell my story. If you don't want to hear it then you can leave. That goes for everyone as well." Jasper gave the door a longing look before rolling his eyes and leaning back against the couch.

"I'm not leaving and neither is Jasper. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can deal with that asshole." James sneered, jerking a thumb toward Edward.

"Okay, so I met Edward. I'm not going into detail but let's just say that I really should've seen it coming. We went on a few dates before I knew he was stalking me. It ended up being Jasper who mentioned it. He thought it was weird and when I told him that I was dating Edward he basically told me to pack up and get the hell out of dodge. Mistake number one: At the time I thought I was in love with Edward. In a way I was and I guess you could say I still am, but at this stage, it's not because I want to be. Anyway, I completely ignored Jas' warning and I found out why he'd told me what he knew of Edward. It was less about keeping me from my happiness, as I'd thought it was, and more about the fact that the jackass sitting across from me now is the exact same jackass I fell in love with a hundred or so years ago. Temper and all, Eddie. You haven't changed a bit." She sneered. Edward let out a low growl.

"Stop calling me that!" He hissed.

"At least let me have my fun. This is your fault as it is." She sneered.

"I fell out of love just as quickly as I fell in with him because he started taking his temper out on me. It wasn't very pretty which is why I hid it all, or tried."

"Jasper found out anyway, but I'd managed to keep it long enough. The temper part, not that I was dating Edward. As it was, Edward got all bitchy because he found out I was pregnant. Worst day ever. Let's keep it at that. Jasper goes all ballistic but he's still got to keep me alive. I wake up a few days later to find Jasper zonked out in the chair next to me but the first thing he says when he wakes up is:

" _What the hell were you thinking and why wouldn't you tell anyone?"_

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Your smart-ass reply was somethin' like:

" _I've been thinking for the past few minutes now, and I'm glad I specifically begged Carlisle not to tell you. You'd go all ballistic like you did just now. How long have I been out?"_

" _A few days. We are so talking when you wake up." He growled._

" _Or we could just talk now and spare ourselves the wrath of your inevitable grudge?"_

" _Sleep." He ordered. Sometimes, I really hate his gift…_

 _I woke up what felt like five minutes later to find that Jasper had replaced James at my side. I decided to focus on his even breathing and he decided to let me, since he knew I was still tired. I did a mental scan and realized that all I was still very much alive and completely healed._

 _Carlisle Cullen was a life-saver!_

" _As much as I do appreciate your praise," Carlisle chastised. "it wouldn't be needed if you had come to me sooner."_

" _As is, I was and you are so thank you."_

" _Of course." He nodded seriously before promptly ignoring me in favor of my wellbeing._

" _Physically you should be alright in a matter of days. Whoever he is, your friend's tantrum hasn't affected your status at all, surprisingly." The doctor hesitated, but went on at a nod from Bella._

" _To be honest you should be clinging to life and the baby should be long dead. You got lucky." He growled. Jasper froze._

" _Wait… WHAT?!"_


	15. Reasons Why: Part Two

Shout out to Rosey sparks, and those who took interest, for waiting while I got myself together on this story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter: Reasons why**_

"So then what happened?"

"Jasper spazzed out and started yowling his head off."

"Meaning…"

"How could you be so stupid, what are you going to do, does he know, the usual crap when you deal with stuff like that."

"So basically he went into super overprotective _I'll kill you if you look at her wrong_ mode?" Alice chuckled. "Yeah, he does that a lot."

"After his um… panic attack, he wanted to kill Edward and I couldn't have that so I sent him to the grocery store instead."

"There was this old man, very nice, who was concerned about my choice in food and I explained I was getting it for a friend and her tastes weren't usually that strange. He laughed and said that his wife made him get up at like three in the morning when she had their first kid. It's funny if you think about it but I like that he didn't assume. I hate when people assume." He shot Edward a glare and the younger vampire shrugged.

"You can't hate me for being suspicious."

"Yes, Copper, I can. Very much so, actually."

"The whole town thought the exact same thing."

"Because you made them."

"What happened?"

"That old man was one of very few in the assuming aspect."

"Huh?"

"All the small-town folk thought Jasper was the father since he ran himself ragged trying to keep up with me."

"That makes sense." Alice mused.

"Eventually we moved on and I decided to give Jasper a break. I told him I wanted to be on my own for a while and that he should find his own life. It's obvious that he did, thank you Alice. He walked backward out the door and we argued the whole time. He was convinced that everything would go wrong and no one would be there to help me out. I managed to get him out and track down Edward, see what he was up to.

Even if I had no intention of seeing him again, I still wanted to make sure he was alive and out of harm's way. Lo and behold, the rat bastard was with his flavor of the year, a wolf shifter. I no longer cared what he did, but my limit was reached when I found out she had a kid exactly nine months after he left. Unfortunately the mother died in childbirth but the kid was adopted. So I kept an eye on him until he aged out of the foster home and they couldn't keep him anymore. I approached him shortly after his 18th and gave him the option of staying with me until he could get on his feet. Ari was a baby and he needed somewhere to go. So he followed me home and eventually he left to make his own way. That child is called James Swan, and he's doing a remarkable job of not ripping your head off, Edward. I'm actually shocked he hasn't made a move."

Edward blinked, obviously confused.

"I… don't recall having any kids."

"There are two so far." Bella deadpanned. "Ari and James are both immortal as far as I've been able to figure out, but Ari grows slowly and James' shapeshifting ability extends to making himself look however old he wants, thought it mostly depends on his mental state. It takes a lot of practice and dedication, Victoria, you should be proud of him."

"How do you-?"

"Mothers always know. You'll learn that for yourself someday." Bella replied kindly. Her son's cheeks went red and Ari snickered.

"Is Charlie still around?" James asked hesitantly. "I haven't seen him in a while. I know his parents died pretty old so that wasn't a problem."

"He's fine, Jay." Bella assured the hybrid shifter. "When we're done with all this I'll take you home and you two can catch up properly. Actually, we could do that now. There's not much else I can tell you."

"Wait, so this all happened when you went on that vacation in the roarin' 20's?" Esme spat toward Edward. "What the hell were you thinking?! Did your parents never teach you how to keep it in your pants?!" She sneered, much to everyone's shock. "Obviously not, if you've got two kids and a string of women left behind. Honestly, boy, you're damn lucky we agreed to foster you, because if it were up to me you'd have gotten so many lashes your back would be dripping venom! How could you do this to them?!" Esme roared, leaning forward, eyes blazing as she glared at Edward. "And I bet Aro will let you get off just fine with not even a slap on the wrist." She grumbled, slouching gently against the couch. "Spoiled brat!" She snarled.

"Actually, he won't be getting off all that easy, darling. It's a good thing Bella's been keeping track of him, because halflings are rare, and the Volturi aren't always those for tolerance of what they don't understand."

"I've talked to Aro about Ari and James, and if Edward steps out again, Aro's not going to be the one who's angry with him. Or did your precious Demitri slip your mind?"

If Edward could pale, he would be whiter than paper.

"You… fuck my life."

"Don't worry, Eddie. At worst he'll castrate you for a few years and at best you just won't see him for a while. He shouldn't kill you, though. He and I, we have something of an understanding." Bella smirked.

"And this ends with two of my lovers conspiring against me how?" Edward groaned into his hands.

"He's been keeping track of you too."

* * *

Needless to say, Demetri arrived without incident, took one good look at Bella, inspected the rest of the scene for what it was, and closed his eyes, rubbing a hand over his worn face and repeating something unintelligible in another language that Carlisle would later translate to a repetition of: "I love my mate," as the Guard's inspection came to a close.

"Demetri-."

"Do not placate me with your lies, Edward. Not today. Just… get out of my sight." The bronze-haired vampire moved with an edgy grace, taking great care to avoid the bulky newcomer like his very life depended on it.

"Don't go too hard on him, Tre. It wasn't as bad as before." Bella broke the tense silence with soft words that were meant to inform, not soothe, but did both.

"I'm surprised to hear your voice so calm, for all he's done. I apologize, Princessa, for I should have kept better tabs on him. As you said, your injuries are not as grave, although I would guess you have your friends to thank for that. Edward is lucky that I refuse to see him anytime soon, or he would be scattered ashes well before dawn."

"And you would regret it for the rest of your life, Demetri." Esme offered quietly. "Be strict, but don't be too rash."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for your hospitality and I appreciate your services. They will not go unnoticed."

"It's certainly been interesting, I'll give you that. Good luck, Demetri."

"Farewell, Cullens, Bella, James, _Principale._ "

Carlisle dipped his head in thanks as Demetri raced off presumably to find his would-be lover.


	16. The Meaning of Family

_**And thus, we have my final chapter! Thank you for those who enjoy this story and please, tell me what you think of it.**_

 _ **Cinderfire**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue - The Meaning of Family**_

"Hey Charlie!" My voice rang through the house as I called for my great-grandson. "You'll never guess who stopped by."

"I'm in the livingroom with Billy, Bells. You sure this is the best time for visitors?"

"There's never a wrong time for family." James snorted. "Now do I get a hug or what?"

"Jay-Jay?" Charlie shot up to greet his grandfather. "Holy shit, I haven't seen you since I was 15. How have you been?"

"Pretty good, all things considered. I found my imprint."

"I can see that." Charlie nodded to Victoria.

"Welcome to Forks, ma'am. Please, make yourselves at home. Is anyone hungry? Has Ari eaten?"

"We had breakfast before we left the Cullens."

"And I take it your problems have been resolved?"

"The Volturi took Edward back, so he won't be a problem in the near future. The lir people probably won't let him out of their sight."

"I'd still like to go to Italy someday. Maybe it could be a family road trip or something." Charlie insisted as he led us to the livingroom. Billy's face paled as he took in the conglomeration of vampires and shifters that stood before him.

"You're safer here than you'd be anywhere else, so long as you don't try to hurt anyone here. A friend of Charlie's is a friend of ours." Bella insisted.

"The Cullens are vampires. You've got two red-eyes in your midst and you think you're safe?!" Billy wheezed out.

"I was born with red eyes, and Vicky here's just wearing contacts to keep people from asking a million questions. She actually has yellow eyes, like the Cullens." James explained. "Laurent went off on his own, by the way. He says thank you for the hospitality, but apparently he found some pretty ladies up North who are worth changing for. So he's boarded the veggie train too. Anyway, I'm James. Charlie is my grandson. Feel free to make your own assumptions from there but no one in this household eats humans." James informed Billy. "Now, what's on TV, kid? Got the game somewhere around here?"

"That's just what we were about to watch. You're welcome to join us, if you want."

James froze. Charlie had issued an ultimatum. Accept James and the rest or get the hell out of my life. No one had ever been willing to do that before Bella came along. But now… now James had a mother, a wife, a sister. Now James' daughter, who had died in a car accident with her boyfriend, lived on in their son. And now, their son was willing to shed the ties he'd so painstakingly built up in the name of someone he'd barely known, someone who was always on the other end of the phone line but never within reach. When his friend had always been there. It was something that James was painfully familiar with, after all those times of chasing his father. Only to find out how much of a bastard Edward Masen was when Bella told him.

"We can go, if you're busy-."

But Charlie shook his head.

"At one point, you were all I had." His grandson offered. "I'd be a fool to throw that away if my friend isn't who I think he is."

"Sit on down, Mr. Swan. The game's about to start." Billy insisted easily enough, eyes blazing.

And that was that, apparently. Life went on.


End file.
